Fairy Tail Academy
by ANIme.K-POP.Fan.4EVer.ever
Summary: One-shots, two-shots and three-shots of the popular couples in Fairy Tail Academy. Chapter 5: Jellal and Erza III: Ever After...coming soon.
1. Natsu and Lucy: Valentine's Rumble

**So,hello to my readers. This is my first fanfic of Fairy Tail and I hope I did a good job pairing up the couples. Note that its a story of one-shots of the most anticipating and unexpected couples that are my favourite and I hope yours as well. I made them all high-school students because, I kind of liked that idea and had it in mind for a while now, and that each chapter is a one-shot about each of the couples( not only from Fairy Tail Guild, but from other guilds too). **

**Please Read and Review.**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima, the great mangaka is the owner of Fairy Tail, all credits to him.**_

Chapter 1-Natsu and Lucy

Fairy Tail Academy is a **'free academy'**.Basically, your free to do anything, break stuffs, punch teachers and even beat a teacher to death(well not really...hahahaha...^_^'').Not entirely that much but, if your looking for a high-school freedom life then, Fairy Tail Academy is the right choice for you!

The principle of Fairy Tail Academy was, Master Makarov, an 80-year old gramps. He sometimes wished to retire but, the rate of damage and trouble Fairy Tail Academy always causes leads him to not retire( he is greatly respected and loved by all his 'childrens' and he always says ' As a parent I can't leave my childrens when they mess around and has to write applications of mercy and forgiveness to the _**Council**_').

The Council was like a government that takes care of any particular problems in Fiore, and for them Fairy Tail Academy seems to be the most troublemaker of time they went to the Science Fair held together with all of the other schools, they nearly destroyed the cafeteria because of some sorry excuse of Gray pissing Natsu off so, Natsu banged the table where they were having lunch and Erza's favourite piece of strawberry cake jumped in the air and fell in the floor which was stepped by Elfman lecturing about,'Real Men' when, Erza went off giving a flying-kick at Elfman as he hit the food-counter but, unknown to him, he fell over Levy who was reading her favourite book while carrying her latte and her book was ruined so, Jet and Droy angry about this decided to have a fight with Elfman only to find themselves kicked out of the room by a ferocious fist-fight between Natsu and Gray while, Erza sented a 90 km/s chair at Elfman for stepping into her favourite cake only to miss him and hit one of the members of the Council who came to see how the Science Fair was going and knocked him out on the other hand, Natsu tried to punch Gray for pissing him off only to land the punch on that same council member that was knocked out by Erza's demonic chair crash, so, they had to write about 100 apology letters for forgiveness and clean and re-build up the now-broken cafeteria which led to Master Makarov nearly having a heart-attack. Class 9A seems to be the most troublemaking class of all!

They have: **Natsu Dragneel**, an expert at breaking rules and has light-pink hair he also has a flying-talking cat named- **Happy** is actually a rare breed of cats that was thought to be extinct, he is one of the,'Exceed'.He also has a friendly-rivalry with Gray.**Gray Fullbuster**, an expert at stripping his clothes without even knowing he did(he said that when he was small, he had to run in the snow wearing only his underpants).He has dark-blue and has a friendly-rivalry with other is known as Fairy Tail's strongest girl, **Erza Scarlet**. Just like her name, she has scarlet hair and is known as," **Erza** the **Titania**". Everyone including the principle,Master Makarov fears her. Just a glare from her is capable of shaking the most brilliant student in the city of Magnolia, she can beat someone up really,really badly. The other one is** Lucy Heartfilia**. She's not like the others trying to make trouble but, it seems trouble itself is looking for her. She has blonde-hair and practically most of the guys are crazy but, no one is as crazy for her as Loki .The students are waiting for is there most anticipated couple, Lucy and Natsu to get together. Cana Alberona, the "Match-Maker" detects that Natsu and Lucy polls will be true and decides to play a game on him.

"Natsu, since you won't allow me to read your love-fortune, which pretty much is going to be Lucy then, lets bet. If I get more LucyXNatsu supporters then, you'll have to do as I say. And if you get more NatsuXLucy Anti-supporter then, I'll stop trying to read your love-fortune and won't bother you anymore" said Cana grinning."Fine by me. Be ready to lose!" replied Natsu clenching his fists." Natsu and Lucy polls?" asked the white haired beauty,Mirajane." Oh~ you know better than me,Mira" replied Cana and Mirajane smiled.

Some hours later..."I vote for Natsu and Lucy supporter" said the Titania,Erza." What? Erza! Support me!" yelled Natsu." Sorry Natsu, but you and Lucy make a great couple" replied Erza and Natsu blushed a little and Lucy(who was the only one that didn't know about this), at the sound of her name asked," What are you guys talking about me?"." Oh, its nothing much Lucy. We were just saying that Natsu and you make a great couple" replied Mirajane."W-what?" asked Lucy with a blush on her cheeks."Oh my my, someone's blushing~" sang Levy McGarden, the book-freak of the whole school." W-who said I was blushing?" asked Lucy as her face was as scarlet as Erza's hair."You are" whispered Natsu and Lucy looked at him before breaking into a blush as red as a tomato." W-what's wrong with you today?" asked Lucy but, Natsu hid his blush under his pink-hair and didn't say anything.

"Hmmm...maybe my strategy is working" replied Cana and it really was workng little by little.

Lucy hurried to the roof and sat there with her head on her knee's."W-what's wrong with me? Natsu and me...its impossible, it can never happen. Natsu was in love with Lisanna before..." mumbled Lucy while hiding her deep blush by putting her head on her knee's."Is that what your worried about,Lucy?" asked a gentle voice and it was Mirajane,Levy and Juvia standing right beside her."Y-you guys...heard what I said?" asked Lucy hiding her tears." You don't have to worry about that...I know that Natsu loves you, he is just shy" said a voice and they saw Lisanna standing there.

"Lisanna..." whispered Lucy when Lisanna came infront of her and put her hands on Lucy's shoulder saying," I'm over Natsu now. Don't worry...I did plan this strategy along with Cana" replied Lisanna smiling and everyone gasped." Lisanna you planned it?" asked Mirajane in surprise."Yup" replied Lisanna." Juvia didn't know that Lucy loved Natsu, I'm sorry for taking you as my love-rival of Gray-sama" said Juvia smiling at her." Be honest with your feelings,Lu-chan! We are right here to back you up!" said Levy grinning."...I...I really do love Natsu" whispered Lucy as silent tears fell down her cheeks." I knew it!" whispered Lisanna.

The school bell rang and it was the time of the outcome. Unfortunately for Natsu, he lost by over 50 vote's. So, LucyXNatsu supporters won." Hehehehe, Natsu~ Now what I want you to do is...ask Lucy out on a date" said Cana and Lisanna nodded smirking."W-what? Li-lisanna!" yelled Natsu as a hint of blush filled his cheeks."Oh~ I've been waiting for this" said Gray grinning."Natsu don't back out! Real man should keep there promises! Your a real man, so keep your promise!" encouraged Elfman giving his speech about 'real men'."Well boys, I'll leave Natsu on your hands" said Mirajane before whispering to Gray," Just please make sure he realizes his feelings and asks Lucy out on a date"."Fine, Mirajane" replied Gray and all the girls left leaving Natsu with the guys alone in the classroom.

"Now...Natsu" said Gray cracking his hand-bones and swaying his head."What?" demanded Natsu pretty much angry."Just spit it out" replied Loki."About what?" yelled Natsu but with a hint of blush in his cheeks."Natsu...you love Lucy right?" asked Loki."...I...I don't know..." mumbled Natsu."Natsu... that's not gonna help. You have to realize your feelings" adviced Gray."Natsu...just remember all the things the 2 of you did..." said Loki. All of there adventures surrounded his head. They visited Galuna Island, how they dealed with the Master of the Eisenwald Academy and all the other adventures. He realized that he and Lucy truly cared for each other. Lucy's father came to take her away by hiring the Phantom Lord Academy's Element 4 but, in the end it was he who saved her, he even said that he missed her once, though he couldn't remember when."...W-when...did I...?" muttered Natsu and all of the boys looked at him wondering one thing, _he is definitely in love with Lucy_."Just...when did I fall in love with Lucy?" said Natsu grasping his hair."He just admitted it..." said Loki and then he grinned," Natsu, go and ask her out"."W-what? I-I can't!" protested Natsu with a light pink of blush in his cheeks." Oh~ Valentine's Day is coming up...I guess I'll ask her out then" replied Loki smirking."Loki...!I'll show you the pits of hell!" yelled Natsu clenching his fists."Hah! I got you~A jealous Natsu eh?" replied Loki but, Natsu blushing badly went off with his bag back home.

"Oh Natsu!...whats wrong?" asked Happy."...Nothing..." replied Natsu and he went off to his room shutting it loudly." Hmmm...I wonder what happened to Natsu today...Oh yeah! I'll just go over to Lucy's place and ask her...but what about the fish that I wanted to give to Charle?" Happy thought, Charle was the talking cat of Wendy, the 6th grader of Fairy Tail Academy. She originally was from CaitShelter Academy, but it got demolished and morever, Happy was in 'love love' with Charle, her talking cat and the both of them were from the same breed of cats,'Exceed'.

"Hey Natsu! How long will you shut yourself up? I've made a big fish for you~" said Happy knocking the door and Natsu opened it just when his tummy was grumbling."Thanks, Happy" he said weakly and finished his dinner and went back to his room although, this time he allowed Happy in too.

"Hey Natsu, you remember that tomorrow is Valentine's Day, don't you?" asked Happy eating his 5th fish( he loves fishes)."Huh...Valentine's Day?" Natsu replied while suddenly he thought of Lucy." I bet, Lucy's making chocolate to give you" Happy said when Natsu went all red but, he did picture Lucy giving him the chocolate blushing." Yeah...I guess so" he replied and Happy just understood the situation.

The next day everyone was happy and whole school was decorated with red ribbons, flowers, festoons and most importantly, all of the girls had chocolates in there hands waiting for the 'special' person to come and take , pissed off because of who knows what, came to school with a sour face." Hey Natsu! Why so down? Oh you know what? I just saw Loki trying to ask Lucy out!" teased Lisanna." W-what? Loki and Lucy...?..." Natsu's spirit fell like fallen leaves from a dead tree." Oh~ So our little fireball is depressed...hmm...Mira, lets do it!" said Cana and Natsu looked at her with a horror-struck face filled with suspicion." Natsu! Come here!" yelled Mirajane grabbing his arm and taking him to some unknown place.

On the other hand, Lisanna and Levy just grabbed Lucy's hand though she tried to hide the chocolate, gift-wrapped that she made." Oh my my, Lu-chan is it for Natsu?" asked Levy grinning widely."Ah...Levy don't say it out loud!..." replied Lucy hoping no one heard that." Ahaha~ It is true!" said Lisanna teasingly."Where are you guys taking me?" yelled Natsu as Mirajane took him to this long hallway that he had never seen before."Natsu! If you continue to whine, I'll seriously use **Satan Soul**" replied Mirajane smiling and Natsu gulped with a very innocent yet miserable smile. **Satan Soul** was Mirajane's split personality, they gave her that name just like they gave Erza, **'Titania'**.

" I don't want to sound stupid but, where exactly are you 2 taking me?" Lucy said with confusion." Oh...here we are!" said Lisanna and there was a big door wide open and they pushed Lucy in there. "W-what are you guys...?" yelled Lucy when the door closed and Cana,Levy, Lisanna and Mirajane smirked."You put Natsu in too right,Mira?" asked Lisanna grinning." Of course I did, I hope those 2 will be able to confess" replied Mirajane with a delightful smile.

"Erza, have you seen Natsu and Lucy?" asked Master Makarov sitting in a big chair." No,Master" replied Erza calmly." It seems awfully quiet but, it will never last" he replied back sighing."Don't worry Master, Natsu will be out of trouble for the whole day" said Mirajane giving him some tea."Hmm...something fishy is going on eh?" asked Master Makarov sipping tea and both Mirajane and Erza just smiled mischieviously.

"Kyaaaa! Where am-" Lucy without any notice just fell over something that she felt like 'feet' and found herself on top of a red-faced Natsu." Natsu!" shouted Lucy sighing in happiness because, she imagined that she would be kidnapped by some gang or something."Oh...Lu-Lucy...whats that thing in your hand?"asked Natsu."U-uh...oh! I-its nothing, its nothing really" staggered Lucy hoping she convinced Natsu with that.

"O-oh...I see..." replied Natsu. It was a weird atmosphere, the both of them being locked up in a giant room with no clue on how to break through and more importantly, Lucy's heart-beat was rising too._T-this is v-very bad_, thought Lucy. _H-how can I give the chocolates to him...?,_ wondered Lucy blushing a bit while they were sitting in the cold ground. _S-shit...why is my heart beating like a hammer now?,_wondered Natsu shaking a little. _Why did those demons lock us here?,_ thought Natsu thinking about Mirajane,Erza,Cana,Lisanna and Levy._I think my legs are shivering as well_, thought Lucy.

10 minutes passes, 20 minutes passes, 30 minutes passes...but, still the silent treatment continues. As if both of them are afraid to voice out there thoughts, or more like how each other should express there feelings now that they got a ever-so-great opportunity. There heads filled with negative thoughts thinking 'what if he/she doesn't accept me?'. It would have gone on for as long as it ever could until, Natsu kicking out his negative thoughts and bringing back his confidence asked Lucy," Hey...Lucy...did Loki ask you out?".

Lucy shuddered at the sound of his voice, it wasn't like before, it wasn't the same voice as before. It was as if something was bothering him or as if a fear ran over his veins, a fear of losing someone important. Lucy was more surprised at the sudden change in his attitude and mostly his question. _Is he...jealous_?,wondered Lucy before swaying her head from one side to the other saying, _Of course not! He's not like that, there is noway he can be 'jealous'...he...can't...be...jealous?...why?..._ While these thoughts surrounded her head, she knew she had to answer Natsu's question." Y-yes, he did...but..." mumbled Lucy looking down at the cold-floor.

" But what?" asked Natsu in a curious tone that made Lucy a little more nervous." But...I didn't accept him" she replied after a while with a weary didn't say anything for a while, only thinking about that '_who_' she loves and he nearly, at one point thought it might be Gray." Lucy...I have to tell you something...important...very..._very_...important" he said after a while and when Lucy heard 'very' she gulped and shivered a bit holding her box of chocolates on the side tightly.

" Lucy...I don't know who's your Valentine but...all I know is that..." Natsu looked up at Lucy so he could see her better," Is that...I love you,Lucy" he finished his sentence looking at Lucy.

Lucy was shocked, she couldn't speak or breath. It was as if the whole world turned upside down, she couldn't accept this easily. She felt a overflowing emotion wrap her body and flow through her veins, it seemed weird but, it was a warming feeling too. With trembling hands she took the box of chocolate (made for Natsu) and without looking at him, she holded it up infront of Natsu to take it.

"W-what?...whats this?" asked Natsu while looking down at the gulped the lump on her throat and very slowly said,"I-its ch-chocolates...Va-valentine day's chocolate".Natsu looked astonished, he never expected Lucy to give him chocolates, did this mean she returns his feelings? He couldn't think of anything, just the thought of Lucy giving chocolates to him nearly drifted his mind to his dream-world.

"T-thank...you" Natsu replied as a deep blush spread across his cheeks. Lucy looked surprised at first but then, she smiled with her cheeks growing redder. It was a deep atmosphere, there heart-beats were rising,Natsu took this opportunity to ease his confusion, to know if she, the girl of his dreams loves him back." Lucy...would you be my Valentine?" asked Natsu looking carefully at Lucy as his blush crept up his face,gulping she replied,"...Yes,Natsu".

It didn't take Natsu long to do what he always wanted to do,without second thought he grabbed Lucy by the neck pulling her gently to his face, pressed his forhead against hers and never breaking his eye-contact whispered once more,"I love you,Lucy" and Lucy who was too surprised to react only closed her eyes and replied,"I love you too,Natsu" and both of their lips met together into a deep kiss.

But as they were deepening their kiss more and more, to there greatest dissapointment, the big and rusty door flung open, only to find all of Fairy Tail standing infront of them with wide eye's like canon-balls and mouths opened wide.

" So, he finally did it huh?" asked Gray smirking." Not my style of asking a girl out, but it was simply a superb plan thought out by the girls" said Loki grinning. "Mission accomplished" said Erza smirking." Ne ne,Natsu did you enjoy your first kiss?" teased Lisanna hurrying over to Natsu and nudging her arm in his ribs.

" Shut up!Lemme go!" was the only thing that echoed from the two love-birds as the whole crowd of grinning boys and smirking girls dragged them to the roof to have a big celebration. _But, hey! At least they conveyed there feelings right?,_ thought everyone while they cheered and drank their hearts out.

_The End_


	2. Gray and Juvia: Ignored and Fiery

So, here I present Chapter 2 of Fairy Tail Academy! I'M VERY TERRIBLY SORRY FOR THE IMMENSE DELAY FOR CHAPTER 2! *bows repeatedly* Honestly to say, I had exams and very honestly to say, Gray and Juvia is not one of my favorite couples so, you could say my interest was a bit less. Nevertheless, I tried my best to do this chapter and I hope you all, my readers, like it. I will try to update the next chapter as soon as possible...and please if you don't like my writing or the plot or anything, please don't insult it. You can give me advices but please don't insult my work, I worked very hard for these idea's you know. Anyways, please enjoy and if there is any mistake, feel free to point it out!

Please Read and Review.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters. I own only the plot.

Chapter 2-Gray and Juvia

* * *

><p>"Lyon-kun, please wait! Don't leave so soon!" shouted a voice that Gray usually hears everyday squeling for him.<p>

But no, now the voice wasn't shouting for him, it was shouting for his childhood friend-rival, Lyon Bastine from Lamia Scale Academy.  
>Of course, a question like 'What is a student from Lamia Scale doing in Fairy Tail?' will come up.<p>

Well it was because the Mighty Council wanted Fairy Tail Academy to be on there best of behavior and since, Lamia Scale happens to be the so-called,"Manner School", they decided that Fairy Tail Academy and Lamia Scale Academy should go camping in the mountains to hide there true intentions, to teach our blooming fairies some 'manners'.

But in the midst of this so-called 'camping', things just took a wrong turn for our bad-tempered stripper, it seems as if his fangirl Juvia Loxar has now fallen for his worst enemy, Lyon Bastine.

It was always Juvia screaming,squeling and even fainting at the sight of him but, not now.

Now she was constantly going over to the places where Lyon was sitting alone, following him like his girlfriend. It pissed Gray badly, he just couldn't stand the sight of Juvia constantly following Lyon. She even started calling him,'Lyon-kun' which pissed him greatly. Wasn't 'kun' supposed to mean a much closer relationship then 'sama'? What was even worser, she even sat beside Lyon all the time!

Gray practically felt like murdering him! He clearly wasn't getting what was the reason to this sudden change in Juvia, the Juvia he knew seemed to have vanished right at the instant they started this damn camping!

He clearly didn't want Juvia,not **his** Juvia to be taken away by a useless jerk like Lyon, not now or he knew that this useless twitching and relentless insults he was throwing at Lyon would not get him anywhere so, he decided to ask Lucy if she knew where Juvia was now though, it would be practically useless since,Gray already knew where she was and who she was with.

" Hey Lucy...do you know where Juvia is?" asked Gray rubbing the back of his head.

" Oh, no sorry I have no idea. But wait...now that you mention it, I saw Juvia chasing after Lyon just a minute ago...hmm...she's changed somehow" replied Lucy after a minute of thought.

_I knew it, I KNEW IT_!, Gray thought mentally making a note to kill Lyon once and for all."Lyon! You...I'll bury you alive!" he said loudly though he didn't want to say it out loud and stamped in the ground dangerously as he made his way out to wherever his Juvia was.

* * *

><p><em>Shit,shit,shit,shit!,<em> Gray growled loudly in his mind. There was noway, noway in **HELL** he would allow **HIS** Juvia to be taken away by that pathetic-looking bastard. But in the midst of his growling, he wondered why he was feeling like this. Why did he keep on saying 'his' Juvia? Juvia was the one that was madly in love with him, so why was he starting to act like Juvia? Did that mean...noway, that couldn't possibily mean that he-

"Love her?" said a voice behind his back.

He didn't know who could possibily read his thoughts, it was too good to be true that he, above all the people would actually fall for Juvia. But why did this sudden question make his heart beat spasmodically? And who in the whole-wide world would ask him this? Thoughts wriggled around his head like a never-ending typhoon but, he knew it was time for him to let it go and see the person that spoke his unknown feelings out.

He turned around and saw his best friend, Loki who was originally from Fairy Tail Academy, but he transfered to Celestial still chatted and hung out near Magnolia Main Centre like best friends.

"Loki? What are you doing here?" he asked raising one eye brow.

" Oh, we are here camping as well...didn't Lucy tell you?" he asked raising his eye brow.

" Oh...uh...I had no idea" his friend replied in a queer way.

"So, answer the question" Loki replied grinning as his sun-glasses flashed eagerly.

"W-what question?" his blue-haired friend replied backing away with sweat covering his face.

Gray knew that in these situations, Loki would be the last person he would want to learn about his business. Loki was just too much like a fox getting into his business and asking questions with that 'special' smirk of his, he was just like Mirajane and speaking of Mirajane, Gray wouldn't be surprised if she started teasing him and asking questions.

"Do you love her?" Loki repeated his question.

"I have no idea what your talking about" his friend replied.

" But...I'll just tell you something, she is over you now. I saw her chasing after that childhood friend of yours...what was his name?...oh yes! Lyon Bastine from Lamia Scale" Loki replied in a dramatic way waiting for his best friend to fall into his trap.

" W-what? Juvia is now chasing after Lyon?" Gray asked clenching his fists.

"Oh...my my, so it is Juvia huh?" Loki replied grinning as wide as Lisanna did to Natsu and Gray froze realizing his friends ultimate plan.

"Shit!...I seriously have no idea why...I'm so...concerned...about her..." Gray replied sitting down against a tree.

"Oh really? I thought you already knew your answer" Loki replied leaning against the tree.

" Knew what?" his friend glared at him.

" Cool it man! Look isn't it obvious? You are jealous because, now Juvia is over you and went for your childhood buddie Lyon...thats why your twitching and insulting and is getting pissed off by anything anyone says" Loki explained thoroughly.

" And what makes you think that I like her?" his friend retorted it with a really pissed of manner.

" Because...you LOVE her, you idiot!" Loki replied as his nerve was slowly breaking down due to his best friends dense way of thinking.

"...Um...since when?" his dense friend asked resulting in Loki's worst nervous breakdown." Your dumber than Natsu!" Loki growled, he couldn't accept the fact that his best friend was really starting to act like Natsu or more like Happy!

Gray just shrugged and sweat-dropped but, he did wonder if he seriously had fallen for the water princess, Juvia.

* * *

><p>" Lyon-kun! You promised!Wait up!" yelled a familiar voice and there was Juvia running after the ice-haired boy,Lyon Bastine from Lamia Scale Academy.<p>

" My my, you actually ignored your ice prince huh?" he asked in a teasing manner.

" I didn't want to! But your the reason! Please you promised to give it back!" she shouted back in a pleading manner.

" Not unless you come and sit beside me" he smirked at her while Juvia going all red over her face went slowly and sat beside him.

" Your persistent huh?" Lyon asked putting his hands behind his head as he leaned in the grass and layed down to watch the beautiful blue summer sky.

" It wasn't my fault! All I want is for Gray-sama's reputation to be clean" Juvia replied crossing her arms infront of her chest.

" How are you sure that he returns your feelings?" Lyon asked as the wind blew his icy hair to his face."...Juvia will try her best to make Gray-sama love her like Natsu and Lucy" she replied smiling which caught Lyon off guard.

" Your persistant, Water Princess" he replied which made Juvia blush a little." Meet me at the Stone Cave near the beach at 9:00 PM tonight" Lyon replied grinning as he left.

"Yes, Juvia will come!" she replied raising a fist.

The truth about Juvia and Lyon's relationship wasn't that Juvia now left Gray and is dating Lyon, it was because Lyon showed her some **definitely** embarrasing pictures of Gray and Juvia wanting to save Gray's reputation from being demolished wanted the pictures but, Lyon refused completely.

That is why Juvia was always running after Lyon and even sitting next to him to get the pictures but, this reason was unknown to everyone and Gray thought she left him and started dating Lyon but,as if God gave His blessings to Gray, this turn on events was actually having a serious effect on Gray's feelings for Juvia.

Gray wondered continuously about his feelings for Juvia and before he knew it, he finally understood.

The real reason why he was so irritated and against the fact that Juvia is dating Lyon was because, he was in love with her!Why couldn't he realize it earlier?Dammit!

But before Gray could continue with his mental self-insults, he was spotted by Natsu who came running after him.

" Oi! Gray!" Natsu called out to his friend.

" What?" Gray retorted back with a irritated attitude.

" I just thought you might need some company" Natsu said with a sheepish smile." Hmph!" his blue-haired friend replied which clearly stated he needed some."Hehehehe" Natsu laughed sheepishly.

" Hey, Natsu...can I ask you something?" Gray asked after a long pause.

" What is it?" Natsu asked.

" How did you...how did you confess to Lucy?" his friend replied looking at him with a blush creeping up his face.

This had definitely had caught Natsu off guard, he cleared his throat before stammering," W-well...lets just say I didn't think about anything and asked her if she liked Loki and after hearing her answer I just confessed directly".

"O-oh...I see" Gray replied nodding." Gray~ You wanted some kind of advice on how to confess to Juvia didn't ya?" asked Natsu with his most famous Chesire grin.

" E-eh? O-of course not!" Gray retorted back although, his face was red as a beet.

" Of course, you'd say that Gray~" Natsu replied and to Gray's greatest horror, his pink-haired friend's grin possibly even got bigger.

"OH! Not this crap again!" Gray yelled loudly but suddenly, they heard fast footsteps among the silent earth and as they turned around they saw,Loki hurrying as fast as he could.

"Loki, why so breathless?" asked Natsu curiously.

"Heard-that-Lyon...told-Juvia-to-meet-him...at-the...Stone Cave-near the-beach at...9" Loki finally replied as he managed to gasp for some air.

Bad timing for Loki, Gray looked utterly as scary as Erza or even more!

His face was drained off blood and looked as pale as the well-known Yuki-Onna, the snow woman that lives in the high snowy mountains. He clenched his fists until his vein's wanted to pop out and a glare as cold as anyone can ever muster in the face of earth, he replied," Lyon...fun's over,buddie".

" Yikes" whispered Loki and Natsu as there friend vanished like the wind.

* * *

><p>"Oh Erza! Don't you feel the wind?" asked Lucy stretching her arms,they were at the camping area where it would be fireworks in the night, the cool wind gently brushed against there faces.<p>

" Nothing is better than relaxing!...hmmm...but Gray seems a bit depressed" Erza replied in a concerned way.

" Probably because of Juvia ignoring him" Lucy replied with a shake of her head.

"...Yeah...you must be happy now right,Lucy?" Erza asked as the wind blowed her scarlet hair to her face.

" Huh?...oh...I am, I never actually dreamt that Natsu and I could...it was all thanks to you guys..." Lucy replied solemnly.

" I'm sorry Erza...you must be thinking...about..." Lucy whispered so that only Erza could here.

" Its okay...I honestly forgot about him..." Erza replied as the wind brushed her hair from her face but, Lucy knew that behind that mask lied a girl filled with sadness and someone who was always crying.

" Anyways! I think its about time for the fireworks, I'll go and see how the preparations are going Lucy" Erza replied and rushed out of the balcony leaving Lucy with her thoughts.

" You really do miss him, Erza" Lucy whispered silently to herself.

* * *

><p>" Ah...Lyon-kun...are you there?" Juvia asked, she was in the Stone Cave near the beach where Lyon asked her to be.<p>

No one replied back, it was starting to get a bit chilly and Juvia was shivering.

Then, she heard some faint footsteps and suddenly it was quiet again.

She looked around the area again and found the thing she was waiting for: the album of the embarrasing pictures of Gray!

She held it tightly in a bear-like hug while winking at herself for winning it when she heard some fast and angry footsteps and before she knew it, she saw her 'Gray-sama' infront of her.

"G-gray...sama..." Juvia gulped as she noticed the fiery atmosphere surrounding him.

"SO" he began," You, were over me, and now, trying to, catch, that, bastard, Lyon?" Gray asked while pausing at every word he said.

" U-uh...um...you got it...all...wrong, I wasn't over you...Juvia wasn't...over Gray-sama...its...just...that..." Juvia gulped in desperation.

" Just what?" asked Gray clenching his already-tight fist.

" THAT LYON-KUN HAS AN ALBUM FULL OF EMBARRASING PICTURES OF GRAY-SAMA!"Juvia screamed her lungs.W-what ?...how on earth?, Gray wondered with a look of horror on his face.

"So" Juvia continued with a hint of desperation on her voice,"Juvia didn't want Gray-sama's reputation to be hurt and thats why Juvia has been following Lyon-kun to get the pictures but he always makes me do stuffs like ignore Gray-sama and sit next to him...I'M SO SORRY!" she bowed her head down over and over again.

"W-what?...that...was it?" Gray asked in a stunned voice.

Juvia's eyes widened.

"Because of some embarrasing pictures of me...you made me this lonely...honestly...I thought ...you had left me..." Gray replied while stooping down with a hand covering his eyes.

"...G-Gray-sama?" Juvia asked curiously but before she could ask anymore, Gray had already pulled her into a deep and passionate was an overflowing feeling, like the air was sucked out of Juvia. She always dreamed of this...ever since she met with Gray and the fact that this wish really did come true was a miracle. She kissed him back with everything she had, she had never felt so happy.

When the need for air rose, Gray parted lips with her and with a sly smile he said," Thats the last time I'll do it...Water Princess" but to his greatest horror, Juvia had already fainted at the sight of her now-more-than-ever-handsome 'Gray-sama'.


	3. Jellal and Erza: Mayhems and Meetings

**I AM SO SORRY! You all must have died from the waiting, I'm such a bad author! It took me ages to get all the ideas intact...please forgive me! So here I present to you chapter 2 of Fairy Tail Academy: Jellal and Erza. I must warn you that another chapter of Jerza will come, so please don't think that this is the only chapter. Please review! I really need reviews! So here:**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or the characters. I only own the plot that is used to pair up the couple of FT. Thank you!**_

* * *

><p><em>'Don't cry, Erza. Its not goodbye forever...I promise I'll come back' said a boy with blue hair while comforting a girl with red scarlet hair.<em>

_'But...but, what if you don't come back?...I...I can't possibily...live without,Jellal!" the scarlet-haired girl, Erza sobbed even more._

_' Don't worry...I promise, I'll come back...I swear I'll come back, Erza' said Jellal while patting Erza's hair. Erza looked up to his face with tears swelling up again, she asked,'...You...promise?'._

_' Yes...I promise...after all...you are my...Erza is my...' and before he could say anymore, a woman came and grabbed Jellal's hand and pulled him away from Erza._

_She watched the blue-haired boy following the woman obediently but, out of the corner of his eye's, the boy looked at Erza with a sad smile. _

_Erza watched motionless and still. She didn't want to forget this moment, not now or ever. _

_And right infront of her eyes, a silver plane launched at the sky and drifted away in the clouds, taking away the most important person of Erza's life._

_Erza wished deep down that he would come back, afterall he promised but, somewhere in her heart, somehow she felt that letting him go was the worst mistake of her life._

* * *

><p>" Erza!" called out a voice and Lucy was there, running after her scarlet-haired friend."Oh...hi, Lucy" said Erza in her usual voice.<p>

"Hmmm...is something wrong? I called out to you about 3 or 4 times but, you didn't answer me..." asked Lucy in a worried voice."Oh...no there is nothing wrong. I apolozige Lucy...I was...thinking about...something else" Erza replied while looking at the distant sky.

" Erza...were you thinking about-" just as Lucy was about to finish her sentence all of the pedestrians looked at the road where a boy about 5-6 years old was playing with a ball but, a van was coming at him in a high-speed.

" Oh my god! The boy will be-" but before Lucy could say anything, Erza threw her bag in the ground and jumped up in the road.

She barely had time to grab the boy and put him into safety while the van pulled up when a police officer told it to stop. Lucy stood speechless, she still wasn't used to Erza's quick reactions and her desire to protect somebody.

Everyone around the street were clapping at her bravery and gallant act. The boy who just recovered from the shock said in a weary voice," Thank you, scarlet-haired oni-chan".

" No problem, just be careful from now on" Erza replied without a scratch on her.

But unknown to them, a black limousine along with some other cars were stopped when the van-rider was called by the police officer. The glass slided from the limousine to reveal a boy about the age of Lucy and Erza with blue-hair who looked out of the window to the certain scarlet-haired girl.

"Impossible...such beautiful scarlet hair...she is...it could only be..." but before the boy could finish his sentence Erza and Lucy were walking away from the incident spot.

"Erza!" the boy shouted but at that moment, the black limousine pulled off and Erza turned around at that exact moment.

"That voice...it sounded like...Je-...noway, I'm dreaming now...it's not possible" Erza whispered so only she and Lucy could hear."Erza..." Lucy whispered at her friend's flat denile about who could the voice belong to.

"So, now that its already the end of the day, I would like to tell the marks of the 1st semester's exam as I promised in the morning. In 1st place is, our scarlet-hair Titania, Erza Scarlet!" the homeroom teacher, Macao Conbolt clapped, this was the 100th thousand time that she got first place in any semester exams from when she was in kindergarden.

" Wow! Erza your such a genius!" Levy cheered on but something was off, Erza was looking out of the window to the distant sky with a odd look and it seemed like she didn't hear a word Macao-sensei said.

"Erza?" asked Lucy puzzled.

Still, no response.

"Erza!" Lucy said her scarlet-haired friends name and only then, she turned around with a puzzled expression clearing stating that she had no clue why her blonde-haired friend called her.

" Erza...your in 1st place again in the semester exams" Levy said eagerly." Oh...I...had no idea. Sorry for not listening, you guys" Erza replied in a unsual way.

"Erza...were you-" Lucy was cut in again but this time by a hand waving at the direction of Erza from the school gate.

It was the same boy that Erza saved in the morning and he was eagerly waving at her and beckoned her to come to the gate.

Erza gave a gentle smile that only Lucy caught on and along with Levy and Mirajane following her, Lucy followed Erza to the gate and saw her sitting on her knee's so she could talk better with the boy.

" I can't thank you enough, miss" said the boy's mother gently."No no, its okay. From now on just be a little more careful" Erza replied with a somewhat distant smile.

"Thank you, oni-chan! I won't forget you! I stay just behind the school so, can I visit you some more times?" the boy asked eagerly.

"Sure" Erza replied which made the boy squel with happiness as he waved at her while he walked home with his mother.

" Bye, be a good boy" Erza whispered waving at him.

"Wow...Erza seemed a bit...weird...has something been bothering her,Lu-chan?" Levy asked as she and the girls watched Erza stare at the sky with a distant look."W-well...I really can't say anything...but...there is something going on in her heart about...Jellal" Lucy replied quietly while saying the name 'Jellal'.

It had been a couple of months since she heard about this boy named, 'Jellal' from Erza. Erza never really shared anything with others except when she couldn't keep the pain in herself anymore.

Her heart was covered in a unbreakable armour, as most people called her but,Lucy knew that the so-called 'unbreakable armour' was slowly breaking away from the depths of her heart. She had become quite close with Lucy,Natsu,Gray and even Happy.

They were the first one's that could really understand her properly even when she was shouting, they were a group of true friends that Erza had had over the years. She used to be in a orphanage and the owner of the orphanage was Jellal's grandmother, Julie Fernandes.

While staying there, Erza met with Wally, Sho, Milliana and many others including Jellal when he came for a short visit to see how the orphanage was going. After a couple of other visits, Erza and Jellal seemed to get closer to each other and there friendship developed to something even more precious and the feelings of love aroused.

But unfortunately, Julie Fernandes had many other plans such as to separate Jellal from Erza and take him to England for studies.

So, Erza found herself separated from Jellal forever until she began forgetting some of there memories together so, it wouldn't hurt anymore.

She thought she could finally end this pain and sadness but thats when she kept on remembering him more and more.

His ocean-blue hair, the mysterious tatoo on his right-eye, his chocolate-brown eyes...everything kept on coming back to Erza like a never-ending typhoon.

She thought she could forget him finally but that voice she heard in the morning could only be...it could only be...no doubt, after ages long...it could only be...him.

* * *

><p>"Erza...can I come in?" Lucy asked standing infront of Erza's room.<p>

They lived in the dorm of Fairy Tail, Fairy Hills and Lucy was concerned about Erza so, she thought she might have a little chat with her. When they arrived infront of there dorm after school, Erza went into her room closing the door shut without saying a word to Lucy.

"...ok" Lucy heard a small whisper from Erza's room and she went in.

Her room was neat and clean yet it held some sort of secret sorrow in the air. Erza was curled up in a ball against the wall with her hands wrapped around her knees and her head resting gently on her knees. It was a sunny evening, but now the sun was setting.

"Erza..." Lucy whispered as she sat in the floor next to Erza.

"...That...that voice...it had to be...him" Erza whispered after a long time. Lucy looked at Erza with a sad look.

"It had to be him...I know the voice too well...but, it can't be true...why would he come back after...all this time?" Erza said as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Erza...hey, don't cry...I know that your hurt inside but, if you keep on thinking about the past...you can never make to tomorrow. You have to fight it" Lucy said gently while putting one of her arms around Erza's shoulder to comfort her.

"...Yeah...thanks, Lucy" Erza whispered as she leaned her head in Lucy's shoulder for comfort.

The morning sun bathed its light on the 2 sleepy-heads that lay comfortable against the wall, with the blonde resting her head on the red-head's shoulder and the red-head resting her head on her companion's head.

Erza opened her eyes yawning, it was the best sleep she had had for days. She looked at her blonde friend, Lucy who was still sleeping with her head on Erza's shoulder and for some reason it made Erza smile to know that someone was beside her.

She felt better than she had for days, she guessed it was because she let everything out from her heart and had a friend who listened to , she looked at the clock only to find it 7:55, just 5 minutes before school would start.

Erza blinked twice before yelling,"LUCY, WAKE UP!".

They barely had time to dress with Lucy fussing about how tired and sleepy she was but, her scarlet-haired friend did not do justice on her. Erza grabbed Lucy's hand and in one fluid motion, they dashed to the school.

Luckily, they reached before class started and Lucy collapsed in the desk mumbling something about how she was sleepy and how Erza _**tore **_through the street while holding her.

"Lu-chan, good morning" Levy said in her usual cheerful voice."Oh...g-good morning...Levy-chan" Lucy replied panting between her words.

"Whats wrong Lucy?" Natsu asked as he sat in his seat which was right beside her. "N-nothing...just sleepy" she replied.

"Hmm...Erza seems in a rather good mood, right?" Mirajane asked while taking her seat.

"Yeah...she must be feeling better after-" Lucy saw uncountable eyes staring at her and quickly added,

"-after doing injustice on Gray in the morning for stripping his clothes infront of the girl's bathroom".

"...J-juvia want's to do injustice on Gray-sama too..." Juvia said while going all red in the face as everyone sweat-dropped.

"Everyone take your seats" Macau-sensei casually said as he entered the room.

" Now lets see...hmmm...well guys, a meeting will be held in the All Fiore Student Council and every school in Fiore has to send one representative their...hmmm...lets see who should I choose?" Macau-sensei wondered as everyone started chit-chatting.

" Its obvious who he is going to choose...it would be Erza" Gray whispered while the others nodded.

"Silence!" Macau-sensei grumbled.

" Our representative would be...Erza Scarlet!" he announced while everyone clapped and cheered for Erza who seemed a bit unfazed about the whole thing.

"It would be my pleasure to represent Fairy Tail" Erza replied but little did she know that her visit to the All Fiore Student Council would change her life forever.

* * *

><p>"Now, turn to page 123 and read until 132. After doing so, answer the questions at the end of the chapter and submit it to me" the teacher ordered as everyone turned to the respective page and began reading except for one boy, he simply looked out of the window.<p>

The boy looked out of the window wondering whether he should go and attend the All Fiore Student Council on his first day of school.

It seemed a bit too sudden for all the teachers to decide this but, why wouldn't they choose him because after all, he was Jellal Fernandes, the heir of the Fernandes Corporation who just returned from England after spending 12 years there.

In a swish his mind shifted from the present to the past, memories of a certain scarlet-haired girl filled his head.

"Erza...I wonder where you are..." he whispered looking out of the window.

"...how long has it been? 12 years...since I haven't seen you...but that girl with the scarlet hair...was it you?...or was it...just my...imagination?" Jellal asked himself but, the teacher came infront of Jellal and asked," , will you coorperate with us by going to the All Fiore Student Council held in the capital city of Fiore, Crocas?".

Jellal thought for a minute and replied," It would be my pleasure" with a somewhat smile.

"Now Erza, let me remind you again that it would be next week so, prepare anything that you need because you will be staying there for 4 days. 2 days to go and come back here in Magnolia, 1 day for the All Fiore Student Council meeting and another day to enjoy the view, got that?" Master Makarov asked Erza who was hearing it for the 100th time that day.

" Master, I told you...YES I GOT THAT!" Erza shouted menacingly and Master Makarov nearly had a shockdown.

"Well, ahem! If you did then, I'd like to inform you that the carriage would be waiting at Hargeon Town Port so, don't be late" Master Makarov said after a moment of recovering.

"Yes, I understand. I'll take my leave now Master" Erza said while getting up.

She closed the door gently leaving the old man alone in the room.

"Erza! When are you going to go?" asked Lucy as they were walking back to there dorm, Fairy Hills.

"Next week in Hargeon Town Port" Erza informed her.

"Ahhhh~ Crocas must be beautiful huh? They call it 'the flower blooming city'..." Lucy said after a while of thinking.

" I'll bring some soveniers for everyone in the class" Erza said making her blonde companion smile.

* * *

><p>"Phew! Finally made it!" a scarlet-haired maiden said.<p>

Erza made it to Hargeon Town Port with all the uncountable luggages she had with her and finally she found her carriage waiting for her.

"No worries Miss, we'll take you to Crocas in no time" said the driver in a western accent.

"Thank you very much, how long will it be taking?" Erza asked after taking her seat inside the carriage.

"Approximately...5 hours but, if we get a free road then in 3-4 hours we'll get there" the driver informed and started the carriage while Erza rested her head on her arm in the window.

She looked out of the window in the distant sky and memories of her past engulfed unknowingly.

_'I'm Jellal Fernandes. Whats your name?' asked a boy with blue hair and a mysterious tatoo over his right-eye._

_'Ah... its Wally...Wally Buchanan' Wally replied fearing to look at his face._

_'Yours?' he asked finally looking at the little Erza who was sitting in the last corner._

_"...Erza...just plain Erza" Erza replied hesitantly._

_'...That's kind of...sad... ahh!' he said as he suddenly noticed her scarlet hair and put his hand to touch it._

_'H-hey...' Erza tried to retort but no use, Jellal was already twirling her hair on his fingers._

_'Such beautiful scarlet hair...thats it! Why don't we call you "Erza Scarlet" ?' he asked grinning widely._

_'Why don't we...?What, just like that...?" Wally asked nervously._

_"Erza...Scarlet..." Erza repeated the words with a small smile._

_"It's the colour of your hair. That way, I'll never forget it!" Jellal said with a smile that warmed Erza from inside out._

Erza looked at the sky with a small smile, she felt so nostalgic all of a sudden.

She couldn't shut out her memories, Jellal was already carved in her heart so deeply that she could never erase him.

She shook her head and concentrated on what will happen in the All Fiore Student Council, she couldn't shake this weird feeling in her heart ever since she heard she would be Fairy Tail's representative for the All Fiore Student Council.

"No, everything is alright. All I have to do is go there and finish the meeting and come back to Fairy Tail, thats all there is to it" she whispered to herself and just then, the carriage jolted as if it hit a stone or something and send Erza's luggages flying in the ground.

"Oh my good Lord! Miss, I'm sorry, the roads near to Crocas are a bit bumpy. I'll get the luggages immediately" the driver apoloziged quickly seeing the glare and utter scariness of Erza who was known to be as strict and hard as stone.

"Phew! Everything is arranged in order, Miss. I apolozige again for this mishap" the driver said wiping the trickling sweat from his face as Erza crossed her arms infront of her chest and got seated when the driver, started the carriage again.

"Your the infamous Titania of Fairy Tail Academy,correct Miss?" asked the driver.

"Yes, why do you ask?" Erza asked curiously.

"Well, uh...I don't think you remember me, but I certainly didn't forget you" he said in a nervous tone.

"What ever do you mean?" Erza asked in a serious tone.

" Uh...well, do you remember the carriage you took along with your friends while going to ? The carriage that was miserably broken and jolted here and there?" he asked.

"Oh yes, certainly. The driver was an idiot above all, a complete fool. It was a right thing that Natsu threw up on him, I could never forget" Erza replied with a menacing chuckle.

"Ah...that driver happens to be...me..." he replied in a silly voice.

" Now the truth is spoken, I have been wondering where I heard this western accent before...if the carriage jolts again ...it will be worser than the time in , " Erza said with a glare.

"Hiih! No worries Miss, nothing will happen. Anyways,have you heard of the new student representative of Era Academy?" he asked in a serious tone.

"No" Erza replied sternly.

" It was known that he came back from England after 12 years...alot of years huh?" he asked holding back a laugh.

_A boy that came back...from...England...after 12 years?...it couldn't be,_ Erza thought.

"Ah...no...it couldn't be him...after all..." she whispered as the driver looked at her with a curious look.

* * *

><p>"Oh my god! Look it's Erza Scarlet!" one girl said as a crowd of girls and guys filled the surrounding areas of the palace of Mercurious where the All Fiore Student Council would be taking place.<p>

"Whaaa? Y-you mean the Titania of Fairy Tail Academy?" someone shrieked from the crowd and everyone nodded like a robot.

"I can't believe...its really her! Her blazing scarlet hair...she's soo beautiful!" a girl awed in amazement as Erza started walking on the red carpet that led to the gate of the palace of Mercurious.

"But you know...there's a new representative for Era this year. I can't remember his name...but it was rumoured that he came back from England after spending...12 years there!" a boy said from the crowd and quickly Erza's attention was caught by that.

She stopped walking and quickly grabbed the boy's shoulder giving a stern gaze while asking,"What is his name? Answer me quickly!".

The boy gulped, he knew that delaying Erza Scarlet would mean utter doom so, he stammered,"I-I don't know...b-but he went inside just a while ago! Y-you'll meet him!".

Erza being satisfied with the answer put her hand down and started walking but stopped for a while to look at the boy gasping for air.

"Thanks" she replied with a small smile and the whole crowd looked at the boy.

_Impossible...noway, he couldn't be here...its just a coincidence that the representative of Era is from England...thats all there is to it, _Erza was chanting this in every second of her breath.

Her footsteps were fast and her breaths were heavy, she couldn't get this weird feeling off her mind.

"Erza-san, its been a while" a voice said in her back and Erza turned around to see a golden haired boy with a warm smile.

" Hibiki Laytis from Blue Pegasus Academy, I presume?" Erza asked in a calm voice and the golden lad nodded.

" I must warn you Erza-san...this year Blue Pegasus will not loose to Fairy Tail" he said and Erza gave him a small smile saying," I will not bring shame upon Fairy Tail either".

"Well then, shall we go?" he asked in a gentlemen tone and Erza started walking.

They made there way to the meeting room that was actually a circular room with the roof shaped like a dome, Erza stopped infront of the door.

_Look, he doesn't exist anymore ...he is not here so forget about him and get this thing over with, _Erza chanted and took and a deep breath and finally opened the door.

Everyone was seated, Hibiki sat on his chair, Lyon Bastine on his, and so on but one seat was empty that was directly infront of Erza.

She guessed that it must be the seat of the representative of Era.

As Erza was about to take her seat, the door opened and there came a blue haired lad with a mysterious tatoo over his right eye.

Erza shuddered feeling that someone was in the back of her and she turned around only to find cold sweat covering her forehead.

Her eyes widened and her mouth felt dry, she couldn't believe this.

Erza turned around and a name escaped her lips that she never wanted to utter again.

"...Jellal..." Erza whispered in a shaky voice.

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter will be the second part of ErzaXJellal, please excuse me if it takes a long time! Review please!<strong>


	4. Jellal and Erza II: Sweet and Sour

**Hello everyone! Firstly...I'M SO SORRY! I know my updates are not at all trustful and I'm sorry for that. I honestly didn't know what to write for this chapter and after reading everyones reviews telling me to update ASAP, I suddenly got this idea and I hope you all like it. The next chapter and maybe the next next chapter would also be JeRza. I would be really happy if all of you check out my new stories, because there, I sometimes post when I will post one chapter of another story. I'll keep info for FTA there when I post a chapter and please forgive me if I update later. I hope all of you don't give up the story because no matter what happens even if (lets hope not) I update 6 months earlier and haven't still, I would NEVER EVER give up on my story. So I'm extremely sorry for the over-lated chapter and thank you for reading this. Hope you like this and leave a review and check out my other stories and leave reviews their too. I'll start writing the next chapter in a couple of days. Please read the note in the end of the chapter concerning about a FTA contest from mee!**

**Disclaimer: Nooo...T_T**

* * *

><p>The sound of a certain red-head's footstep echoed throughout the palace, everyone that worked in the palace was curiously looking at the red-head as she made a death-run.<p>

Erza had absolutely no idea what came over her, it was the first time she had felt so scared in her life.

Immediately as she saw Jellal who as well, seemed utterly surpised to see her, her feets moved itself and the next minute she found herself running away. This wasn't her, this definitely wasn't in her nature.

She, Erza Scarlet better known as **'Titania'** did not ever fear anyone yet, there she was feeling scared while running away like a scaredy-cat. She couldn't stop running, no matter what she tried her feets wouldn't stop and deep down she too, knew that she could never face him.

His image was glued into her mind, she tried so hard to erase him but he kept on coming back even more like a never-ending tornado. She couldn't face him, it was like hearing a taboo whenever anyone mentioned his name.

Her heart ached for her to go back, to go back and...and what?

What would she do? What would she tell him? After 12 years of not seeing each other, what would she say to him?

The time changed everything between them; there personality, appearence, attitude, behavior and most importantly, there feelings for each other. The gap made them realize just how much they loved each other but it also made in Erza's case, realize how selfish he was.

He told her he would be back soon, but did his 'soon' mean 12 years later?

When she would run away from him?

He stung her heart in all those 12 years, each and every night memories of him would drift into her thoughts and even her dreams.

She put up a brave front to not allow these memories to haunt her again and again but, just as she was about to let go of these feelings and memories...they met again after 12 years.

They met again and thats what hurt her the most.

She was ready to let go of these feelings and yet seeing him allowed her locked feelings to surface again.

She ran towards the gate not bothering to stop as the guards pleaded her to stop...until a sudden familiar voice shouted," Erza!".

* * *

><p>Immediately as he saw Erza's face when he entered the room, his heart stopped altogether.<p>

At first he thought it was all a dream but when Erza whispered his name, he felt himself loose all the feelings he had bottled up in his heart. He was happy, something he hadn't been for 12 long years.

Finally he was seeing her, Erza Scarlet, the girl he loved for the last 12 years.

But just then, she ran past him in a fluid motion. It took him a couple of seconds to register what had happened, he was shocked.

So did this mean that she didn't want him back anymore?

He knew that he could never regain the 12 years they had lost but, was she that much hurt that she didn't want to see his face even?

Without any second thoughts, Jellal found himself running after Erza. She didn't stop running and his heart felt lifeless.

So, she hated him...he knew it too and thats what he was afraid of the most. He was afraid that after all these years, even though they might see each other again, she would have a change of heart not that he could blame her.

He left her 12 years ago not so much with even a number and hadn't had any contact with her ever since. He only left her feeling helpless and fragile, but he couldn't help it now.

He knew it was his fault, and he wanted to apolozige.

He wanted to apolozige to her, to tell her how much he missed her in all those 12 years, to tell her that every night he had dreamt of her, to tell her that every day his thoughts were only filled with her, to tell her that he was sorry for everything, to tell her that he would never leave her again, to tell her that she could trust him again, to tell her...to tell her how much he had loved her.

But she was running away, running away from his grasp...running away from him.

When he saw the love of his life running towards the palace gate, he shouted with all his might the name that made him feel warm and fuzzy inside," Erza!".

At the sound of her name coming from his familiar voice, Erza stiffened but continued to run. His voice drove her crazy inside, her feelings were surfacing even more at the sound of his voice.

But she knew that if she continued to think like that, there would be noway she could forget about him. She ran as fast as she could, not giving a care to all the stares and curious gazes the pedestrians were giving.

She ignored Jellal's voice and continued to run, that eventually lead her to a forestry park.

She was about to stop running and catch a breath when she felt a warm hand grab her wrist as Jellal whispered," Stop...please,".

Erza didn't know why but her legs gave into what he said and she stood there looking lifeless as Jellal sighed.

" We made it!" Natsu yelled as he, followed by Lucy his girlfriend, Gray, Juvia and Wendy stood in front of a small fountain in Crocas.

Lucy breathed in a sigh before saying," Yeah...after knowing that Jellal was the Era representative this year...I could barely breath!".

" Alright! Now lets go to the palace!" Natsu shouted while the others sweatdropped saying," Why are you so loud?".

The reason why Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Juvia and Wendy arrived in Crocas was because, they had learned that Era's representative was Jellal Fernandes and everyone was about to have a heart-attack so, they dashed to Crocas thinking that Erza might have a heart-attack after seeing Jellal.

" ERZA!" Natsu shouted banging the representatives of the schools room open only to find the place filled with Rune Soldiers and Generals along with the representatives.

Immediately as Natsu entered, Hibiki said, " Natsu...why are you here? Did you see Erza-san?".

Lucy followed by everyone looked puzzled, see Erza? What happened?.

" What do you mean by see Erza? Where's she and Jellal?" Gray asked while Juvia nodded.

" Immediately as Jellal entered the room, Erza dashed out...and couple of seconds later, Jellal dashed out following her as well," Lyon informed while the gang looked at him wide-eyed.

" Wait, hold on...Erza ran where?" Natsu asked with sweat trickling down his forehead but before anyone could answer, a Rune Soldier opened the door and saluted before saying," We have spotted Erza Scarlet and Jellal Fernandes. According to our map, they are in the Honey Core forestry park on the-" but before he could finish Natsu and the gang dashed out.

" South side of the city...there are 2 Honey Core forestry parks...would they be able to go to the right place?" the Rune Soldier finished while the others shrugged.

* * *

><p>" I know you wouldn't believe me if I told you...but are you willing to listen?" Jellal asked quietly and Erza replied," What else do you have to say? Is there anything you need to clarify? I've waited for 12 years Jellal...I've waited for you...".<p>

Jellal knew this would happen but he didn't know what else to say, what could he say anyway? Would Erza believe him if he told her that he was a scaredy-cat to ask his Grandmother to visit Magnolia? Erza would kill him.

" I cried...every night Jellal, hoping that all of this was a dream. I tried to let go of all the memories I had of you...I was finally succeeding yet, you came again," Erza whispered turning around.

" Erza..." he whispered trying to reach out his hand but she took a step back saying," How do you still expect me to trust you again? You've broken the trust Jellal, you've taken my feelings for granted. Ever since you went to England, every night I wished for you to be safe and sound and come back soon. You could've at least send a letter," Erza said looking at his chocolate orbs.

" Yes, I know that everything was my fault. I was such a scaredy-cat to ask my Grandmother for permission to visit Magnolia...I'm not considered a man," Jellal said looking at the sky.

Erza looked at him before asking," So...should I should go on thinking of you just like I used to?".

" It'd be wonderful if you were able to...but what I have done, it's not something to be accepted easily so, I understand you keeping your distance," Jellal said with his hands on his pocket.

" Is this your atonement? Accepting everything as it is?" Erza asked looking at the sinking sun ahead of them.

" I'm not sure," Jellal replied and Erza shouted," What?!".

" Why am I doing all of this? I can't work my way through the maze of thought. Maybe I'm just better off dead," Jellal replied and suddenly SLAP!

At first Jellal looked surprised but then his eyes became distant again as Erza asked," What kind of bullshit are you saying...?".

Jellal refused to meet Erza's gaze as he said," I'm not as strong as you are,".

" Are you saying that it is not okay to live if your not strong?! That is all bullshit! To live is strength!" Erza shouted.

Jellal didn't reply because he didn't know what to reply, everything Erza was saying was correct. And as Jellal was avoiding her gaze, Erza's patience was ticking off.

" Your not the Jellal I used to know! The Jellal that used to live his life to its very limits!" Erza yelled and Jellal whispered," Maybe I'm not,".

As soon as those words escaped his lips, Erza grasped his collar cursing," You asshole!" but she missed her footing and slipped along with Jellal and as they were conversing in a hill area, they rolled downwards together until they stopped in a lonely flower field with Erza beneath and Jellal on top of her with his hands placed on the sides of her head.

Both of them stared at each others chocolate eyes, a small blush crept up Erza's face.

" You're right...just as you've always been," Jellal whispered.

" I'm not trying to be right. I'm just flinging myself headfirst at life, with everything I have. Thats all I've ever done," Erza whispered back.

" Erza..." Jellal whispered seeing Erza let go of his collar and put her hands on her eyes.

" I thought...I was never going to be able to see you again," Erza whispered while Jellal kept a distant look on his eyes fearing that if Erza went on, he wouldn't be able to hold it back anymore as he saw a tear roll down her eyes.

He gritted his teeths trying to keep his temptations in control as he wiped one of her tears cupping her cheek while Erza mumbled," Jellal...".

His temptations were taking the better of him, feeling her face after 12 long years drove him crazy.

She still smelled the same, she still felt the same except, now she meant more to him than the world; he was ready to throw his life away for her because she was his first and last love.

Erza couldn't hold back the tears, his cinnamon wood scent engulfed him as he cupped her cheek. It was then she had realized how much she had missed him, how much she had yearned for his touch in those 12 long years.

Though she hated him, her love for him was so strong that it engulfed that feeling; she couldn't hate him now.

She couldn't help but cup his cheek as he pulled her a bit upwards.

Both of their bangs framed there faces and they were engulfed by each others scents.

All of there memories engulfed them as there lips went nearer and nearer, the memories stung there hearts yet each others warmth healed it and finally there lips met into a passionate kiss.

* * *

><p>Erza's hands were wrapped around Jellal's shoulder while his hands were wrapped around her shoulder; both of them locked in a passionate and yearning kiss.<p>

Nothing in the world mattered to them, they didn't even noticed Natsu and the gang panting (probably from the running) in the bushes looking at the 2 with soft smiles.

The only thing that mattered to them was each other and that was the most important thing ever.

" Juvia is happy for Erza-san and Jellal-san," Juvia said wrapping her arm around Gray's while he nodded.

" Its a bit weird but, I'm glad that Erza-san can truly be happy!" Wendy said looking at the ground uncomfortably.

" Yeah...Erza's happiness is our happiness," Lucy said leaning on Natsu's shoulder while he wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

But suddenly...

" Natsu-san...what is that?" Wendy asked pointing eastwards and everyone followed her gaze and gasped before Natsu mumbled," What the heck?!".

The 2 lovebirds broke from there passionate kiss with Erza looking at the ground and Jellal rubbing the back of his head while blushing.

Both of there chocolates eyes met and immediately, they began laughing hysterically.

" How long has it been since we've last laughed like this?" Erza asked in wonder while Jellal only shrugged, both of them watching the sinking sun.

The atmosphere around them stayed calm and warm until Jellal said," Erza...theres something I've wanted to tell for the last 12 years, I-" but before he could finish, a cold and stingy voice whispered from the back," My my, things have gotten quite interesting no?".

* * *

><p><strong>Well everyone, the FTA Contest here: Predict who is the person that said the last cold and stingy line, " My my, things have gotten quite interesting no?".<strong>

**The person who guesses it correct first, is allowed to ask me for a one-shot of any couple of Fairy Tail and can provide the cover-photo for the one-shot! No lemons or M rated one-shots please, I don't like those. ANyways, the next chapter would be JeRza too and probably the next next too. I'll start writing the next chapter ASAP and post ASAP, and this time I promise! Please read and review and ask me questions no prob and try the contest out! Thank you!**


	5. Jellal and Erza III: Ever After

**I'M SO SORRY! I had a severe, I repeat and I'm not lying, a severe writer's block and I originally wanted to make this chapter longer but this idea came to me. Anyways, Merry Be-lated Christmas and Happy Be-lated New Year! I think I might put this story on HIATUS(I'M SORRY) because, school keeps on getting in the way but its still a maybe! And if you guys want, check out one of my stories: _Say That Your Mine _and _You Fill My Heart_! I've also done a song fic one-shot on RomeoXWendy-RoWen named **_**"What Makes You Beautiful"**_**...its based on the song, What Makes You Beautiful by One Direction. I mainly do NaLu, but I will try other couples in the future! **

**StiCy(StingXLucy) is starting to grow on me but NaLu takes the cake...BUUUUT...I might do a StiCy one-shot in the future if I get a cool plot or perhaps a story! Yeah! So if you guys want, check out my other stories and I PROMISE you all that you'll love it! ANyways, enjoy the chapter and I apolozige because its really short but drop a review! :D**

**Disclaimer: Nooo!**

* * *

><p>" My my, things have gotten quite interesting no?"<p>

Erza felt her heart freeze and Jellal's forehead covered in sweat while his eyes widened; no way.

Hesitantly, Jellal turned his head around to find a woman with cyan blue hair tied in a tight bun with a white rose on her right ear looking at the two with a bony finger on her lips; she seemed quite amused yet witch-like at the same time.

Jellal felt his mouth go dry and Erza's eyes widened while Natsu and the gang's (now standing up from the bush as Wendy had pointed the Ferrari 458 Italia that the cyan haired lady was riding) eyes widened; it seemed that destiny just HAD to make those two star-crossed...again.

" You're the little girl from the orphanage, aren't you? Hmmm...Erza...Scarlet, correct?" the woman asked in a cold voice that seem to run shivers down all of there spines.

Erza gulped and nodded mutely; what was Jellal's grandmother, Julie Fernandes doing HERE?

As if reading everyone's mind, Julie smirked and replied," I was just looking for Jellal when I happened to witness the ever-so-touchy scene between my grandson and his little lost girlfriend...tch,".

" SHUT UP YOU OLD HAG!" Natsu's yell broke out and the gang revealed themselves; Julie Fernandes seemed to be traumatized at the fact that a simple, ordinary pink-haired boy insulted her, THE Julie Fernandes current owner of Fernandes Corporation!

"How dare you! Bora get him!" Julie croaked at her bodyguard but the latter simply shook his head taking off his black sunglasses.

" I am not working for you, you witch of a woman! These two had loved each other from the beginning and yet who gives you the right to break them apart after 12 years?! Juvia, I am truly sorry for breaking your heart but I will do evil deeds no more!" Bora announced while Juvia only nodded lacing her fingers around Gray's hand; apparently, Bora used to be Juvia's ex-boyfriend.

" You cannot hurt Erza-san anymore! Because of you, she suffered for 12 years!" Wendy said angrily pumping her fist while Charle muttered a quick, " Way to go, Wendy!".

" Erza and Jellal deserves happiness! They are not Romeo and Juliet! Have you watched 'Tangled'? Because if you have, I think you know what happens to the witch later onwards!" Lucy shouted with a evil smile earning a grin from Natsu.

Julie simply looked frightened; these brats and her stupid bodyguard was not listening to her and took the liberty of white-washing her with numerous insults! How dare they?!

"I'm calling the cops on you!" Julie shrieked but Natsu laughed it off yelling, "Too bad, because my father is the cops!".

Jellal and Erza looked at the scene with shock in there eyes; Natsu and everyone were defending them and talking back to Julie Fernandes?

Jellal gulped realizing the idiot he was, if these strangers could talk back to his grandmother...why couldn't he, when he was the next heir to the Fernandes Corporation?

"They are right, Grandmother. My life is no longer controlled by you! I love Erza and I will do as I please, you cannot command me like you used to! I have my rights and freedom!" Jellal shouted while Erza blushed at his blunt confession; when did he become so blunt?

_England's influence..._, Erza thought.

" Are you sure you can handle the corporation without my help, foolish child? Hmph...just like your father, reckless yet a scaredy-cat," Julie muttered crossing her arms infront of her chest.

Jellal cleared his throat and took Erza's hand before shouting, "With Erza by my side, I can live through a class **five** hurricane!".

Natsu grinned while Lucy smiled, Juvia and Gray laughed and Wendy giggled with Charle and Happy in her arms; Julie, surprisingly, had a small almost invisible smile playing on her lips.

" And just like your father...a loyal gentleman who honours his princess with the cheesy remarks! I'm proud of you, Jellal!" she said breaking into a smile and all of them looked puzzled.

But a sudden noise of hooves interrupted them, and out of the blue, a fierce white stallion with the saddle and everything came in front of them with Natsu screaming profanities that was VERY inappropriate for children to hear, and the horse stood in front of Julie.

Julie patted the horse's head and said, " This was a test Jellal. I wanted to know whether you really loved Erza Scarlet and you have passed the test. I apolozige for making you suffer, dear child,".

She looked at Erza saying the last words but Erza gave her a smile saying, " I forgive you".

" And now," Julie said turning to Natsu and the gang who shivered slightly," you kids insulted me like there's no tomorrow...but have a happily ever after! And Bora," she looked at the dumb-founded bodyguard,"...I guess I'll double your salary for having the good heart! Erza and Jellal, ride the stallion, Bree and disappear into the sunset!".

Erza and Jellal looked at each other before mounting the stallion and riding off into the horizon leaving Natsu and everyone completely flabbergasted.

"Sigh...and I've always wanted to ride off into the sunset too..." Lucy complained but Julie smirked and said," Your stallions are there! Ride off to the sunset, kiss, hug and do all the mushy stuffs but Wendy there," she pointed at the blushing Wendy," is wayyyy to young to do any of those. I'll drop her off in Fairy Hills".

And so, the three couples rode off into the sunset with Wendy riding off to Fairy Hills but not without a huge bag of chocolates from Julie Fernandes who told her to come by to the Fernandes Mansion and play anytime she wanted.

But poor Lucy had Natsu in a groggy state for his motion-sickness and Juvia nearly flooded their dark stallion with tears repeating how much she dreamed of doing this with her Prince Charming when she was a kid.

And as for Erza and Jellal, well...they lived happily ever after!

* * *

><p><strong>So DROP A REVIEW!...I'm frightening myself! Anyways, see ya!<strong>


End file.
